macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull + Electromagnet
Skull + Electromagnet is the 5th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis The team is pulled away from their Halloween plans when they head into the dreaded Bermuda Triangle to retrieve the Vice President’s son after his plane goes down with a mysterious prisoner on board. Plot A group of soldiers, including the vice president's son, has their jet go down with a mysterious prisoner on board. Mac correctly deduces that the plane crashed on Goat Island in the Bermuda Triangle, the same site where an entire Navy regiment vanished long ago. The team works to locate the survivors while dealing with the dangerous escaped prisoner, later identified as former CIA agent-turned-traitor Harper Hayes. Notes * This episode takes place in the Bermuda Triangle. * Murdoc and Jill Morgan were mentioned, but did not appear. * This is the first episode to not open with an adventure around Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton. * It was revealed Wilt Bozer is scared of octopuses, Samantha Cage is scared of drowning, Jack Dalton is superstition, and Angus MacGyver is scared of heights. *Wilt Bozer gets scared by the George Washington mask Murdoc tried to murder him in. Deaths Death Count * None Quotes Angus MacGyver: It's all fun and games, man. Wilt Bozer: I almost lost my life, but nobody cares, though, everybody thinks it's a game. Jack Dalton: You want to get it really scary in here, you got to go all-out, girl. One year, me and my cousin George He's, he's crazy. We go to a morgue, we get a real dead body. We set him up in a chair on his front porch, okay. Right? Just like this. (mimics body) It scared the bejesus out of them little kids, man They scattered like roaches. You can't top that kind of authenticity, you know? Angus MacGyver: Hold on, so you stole - a real dead body from the morgue? Jack Dalton: Yeah. But his funeral wasn't till the following weekend anyway, so - Wilt Bozer: Jack?! - Hmm? I would never tell that story again! Angus MacGyver: Ever. Jack Dalton: Why? Wilt Bozer: It's a felony. Jack Dalton: It's not It's not a felony...It's like a misdemeanor. Wilt Bozer: Definitely a felony. Jack Dalton: I think it's a slap on the wrist. Wilt Bozer: Def It's a felony. Jack Dalton: Depends on where you live (live) Matilda Webber: The CIA is insisting that the prisoner's ID is "need to know," - and that we don't need to know. Angus MacGyver: Well, the plane, it was in a nosedive when it lost its signal, but I think the pilot was doing that intentionally. Wilt Bozer: What are you saying, he wanted to crash faster? Angus MacGyver: No, Boze, I'm saying he wanted to build up speed so he could use a controlled descent and land somewhere yeah, right about here. Jack Dalton: Are you kidding me? Angus MacGyver: No, I-I could show you the equation if you want. Jack Dalton: I don't need you to show me the math. I'm talking about the map! Samantha Cage: I'm sorry, but a George Washington mask is just not scary. Wilt Bozer: If Murdoc was running around wearing that mask shooting at you, you'd be scared of it, I promise you that. Angus MacGyver: You're not afraid of George Washington, but what about George Foreman? Jack Dalton: George Clooney. Angus MacGyver: George Takei. Jack Dalton: Curious George, that-that little monkey. Angus MacGyver: George of the Jungle? Samantha Cage: No one named George. Jack Dalton: Okay, we need to agree on something right now. At some point, somebody's gonna say, "Let's split up," and it's gonna sound like a great idea at the time, but believe me, it's not. 'Cause right after any group in any horror movie says, "Let's split up," it's always the handsome jock who's the first one horribly butchered by whatever ghoul's lurking in the shadows. Samantha Cage: And in this scenario, you're the handsome jock? Jack Dalton: That's obvious, Cage. J-Just so we're in agreement, though, now, ain't gonna be no splittin' up, is that cool? Angus MacGyver: We're absolutely not splitting up, Jack. Jack Dalton: All right. Angus MacGyver: And, hey, as for your other concern, don't lose any sleep You're not that handsome. Jack Dalton: What do you mean I'm not that handsome? Are you factoring in charm, dude? Charm goes a long way, man. Angus MacGyver: So, it looks like the blood trail leads right to the radio tower. Jack Dalton: You know, maybe we should, uh, heed the warning sign, what do you think? - Since when are you against trespassing? - Samantha Cage: Jack, if we get in trouble, we'll just call on your roguish charm - to come and protect us. Jack Dalton: Riley? This exact same thing happened in The Conjuring. Spoiler alert: It did not end well. Samantha Cage: I didn't see it. Jack Dalton: You didn't see The Conjuring!? Angus MacGyver: You made me watch that movie 30 times. This never happened in The Conjuring! Samantha Cage: Mac! Whatever you're gonna do, just do it fast! (drawning) Angus MacGyver: Don't get too comfy in there, you're leaving soon. Trivia * Bermuda Triangle is located in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean. The three points of the triangle are Florida, USA, Puerto Rico and Bermuda. * Cousin George is a play of the fact that the actor for Jack Dalton is George Eads. * There is no Goat Island in the Bermuda Triangle. There are Goat Islands just off the southern coast of Jamaica, but that is outside the Triangle, which is to the northwest. Cast Others * Jeananne Goossen as Harper Hayes * Isaiah Stratton as Commander Wheeler * David Carr as Bill Kearns * Shaun Mixon as Pilot * Philip Fornah as CIA Tac Team # 1 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Episode